What I do anything B
by Paradise Falls
Summary: Love not blind? Bullshit! Because love I'm blind! Because love I'm going crazy!, and because love I can get you in my mine!/ Chapters 2 dari What I do Anything/ Sekuel kedua dari Tonight/ OOC, Typo's, Super Junior Cast


Love not blind? Bullshit! Because love I'm blind! Because love I'm going crazy!, and because love I can get you in my mine!.

But now, I'm laughing!

I couldn't got you forever, whole world knows it. _"You can't have it! Never! Forever!"_

Akh!, I'm frustrated now

How can I erase you from mind? My brain?

Should I go to doctor to replace organs of my body? So I can't remember you again. Or should I washing clean my blood where this love flow and disappear?

I don't know how!

What should I do?

_Love doesn't always being together. if you love someone, you have to sacrifice and willing for him to reach his happiness._

That is proverb but I don't know when period, but I never want believe and don't want do it.

_Love is selfish.  
>Love make you blind about the truth.<br>Love make you angry, claim your love to get happiness with anything you can do.  
>That is not love if nothing feeling like this. <em>

Cruel?

You said I'm cruel?

Shout it to him, Lee Sungmin.

A fucking bitch. Willing his body for be fucking sex doll, only for desire.

Protest him because destroy me. Protest him is created with a seductive. Protest him never accept this feeling. Please protest him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fallen1032<em>

_Present_

.

.

Sekuel Kedua dari** Tonight**

.

.

**What I do Anything**

_bagian 2  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Lelah.

Dirinya sangat lelah dengan derita ini, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?.

"Benda ini akan mengabulkan harapanmu"

Terdengar desis suara sang nenek tua itu menggema di dalam kepala, bagai berbisik langsung dengan suara pelan.

"Pergunakanlah sesuai yang kau inginkan"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Bagai bisikan setan yang menggoda.

Di buka genggaman tangannya yang dari tadi terkatup, menampakkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna hitam. Sebuah benda yang tak ia mengerti apa kegunaannya.

"Ambillah"

Desis suara itu lagi, atau lebih tepatnya ingatan sejenak saat di tempat asing tadi. Ingatan itu terputar kembali di otak, memberikan gambaran nyata bagaimana benda itu berada di dalam genggaman sekarang.

Helaan napas pendek melenggah, memberikan sebuah ketenangan sesaat.

Di dalam kamar berukuran 5x6, dirinya sendiri. Menanti sosok yang room mate yang membersihkan diri di ruang mandi. Tentulah kau pasti tahu mengapa room mate'nya mandi di larut malam seperti ini kan.

Memikirkan itu, di cengkram erat bungkusan yang ada di tangan dan menatap ke single bad di seberang sana dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hah?"

Terkejut karena tegur sapa sang room mate, secepatnya di sembunyikan bungkusan itu ke balik punggung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Tapi di diamkan oleh Kyuhyun, "hei apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Rasa penasaran merasuk jiwa Sungmin, dengan paksa di tarik lengan Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik punggung. "Perlihatkan apa yang kau sembunyikan".

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Dengan amarah memuncak, di dorong tubuh Sungmin terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil itu, mengunci kedua tangan di atas kepala dan memberikan ciuman paksa.

"Uph..!" Rintih Sungmin antara kaget dan tak percaya.

"**Diam!**"

Satu tamparan tak segan Kyuhyun layangkan ke pipi Sungmin.

"**Kau!**"

Sungmin memelototkan matanya, dia sekarang tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun, _dia menamparku? Beraninya!_.

"Bajingan! Jangan sentuh aku" rontak Sungmin namun tertahan oleh tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Ia sangat heran dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini untuk menahannya.

Satu tamparan lagi di berikan Kyuhyun, menimbulkan luka sobekan di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"**Shut up bitch! Ini pantas untukmu!**" Dengan amaran di lumat bibir tipis Sungmin, tak peduli dengan rasa darah yang begitu anyir terasa, tak peduli dengan penolakan Sungmin yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Pegangan Kyuhyun melonggar karena terfokus pada bibir Sungmin, hal yang membuat Sungmin tak melepaskan kesempatan ini dan meninju wajah Kyuhyun.

"**Shit! Fuck you! What happened**** with you doggie!**" Umpat Sungmin, di seka bibirnya yang berdarah dan meludah.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan terhuyun. Tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari single bad berusaha berdiri tegak, memegang lebam di pipinya.

"You bitch! Slut!" Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah berang.

"**YOU!**"

Di terjang tubuh lunglai Kyuhyun untuk menghajarnya, tapi sayang, gerak refleks Kyuhyun lebih baik kali ini, di saat terakhir ia berhasil menghindar dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin yang tak seimbang ke single bad'nya.

Sungmin jatuh tengkurap di tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dan saat ia ingin bangkit, tubuhnya di tahan, kedua tangannya di kunci di belakang dan kedua pergelangan tangannya di ikat dengan kabel laptop.

"Sebaiknya kau diam!" Di putar tubuh Sungmin agar terlentang, "Bukannya kau suka permainan kasar, huh! Kali ini ku berikan permainan sex yang takkan kau lupakan! walau kau menangis takkan ku hentikan!" Dengan penuh amarah, di buka paksa baju piyama Sungmin, hingga menampakkan kulit putih yang menggiurkan hasrat Kyuhyun. Tapi sejurus kemudian, Kyuhyun menggeram, matanya menangkap tanda-tanda merah di tubuh Sungmin-nya.

Satu tamparan tercetak di pipi Sungmin yang sudah memerah karena tamparan sebelumnya.

"Bitch!" Ketus Kyuhyun.

Di cium permukaan tubuh Sungmin dengan paksa, dan menggigit daerah-daerah yang bertanda cupang hingga berdarah.

"Shit! You crazy! Take me out!" Teriak Sungmin.

"Kubilang diam" tamparan demi tamparan di lakukan Kyuhyun. Emosinya menaik hingga menghilangkan akal pikirannya. Di tarik paksa celana piyama selutut Sungmin sekaligus celana dalam berwana hitam itu.

Kyuhyun menyengir, menatap cock Sungmin yang ternyata sudah membengkak, "Kau bilang kau ingin ku lepaskan? Huh, lalu apa ini".

**"AKH"**

Teriak tertahan Sungmin saat cock'nya di remas kasar.

"Kau pelacur! Dan selamanya pelacur!"

"Ah~ untuk orang sepertimu cocok di perlakukan seperti ini"

Tanpa Sungmin sangka, Kyuhyun memasangkan 'cock ring's' di dasar batang kelamin'nya. Menguncinya kuat hingga Sungmin merasa nyeri, karena salurannya di sumbat paksa.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Jari-jari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi kemerahan Sungmin, tapi.

"Cuih!" Sungmin meludah tepat di wajah Kyuhyun dan mendengus.

"**BITCH**!" Geram Kyuhyun dan memukul keras wajah Sungmin sekali hingga meninggalkan luka lebam yang besar. Tapi tak hanya sampai situ. Di buka paksa kedua kaki Sungmin lebar, dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di antara selangkangan Sungmin.

Tergesah-gesah di buka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan cock'nya tanpa melepas celananya, hanya menurunkan sebatas pinggang.

Tanpa penetrasi, tanpa pelumas, dan tanpa pengaman, Kyuhyun memasukkan batang kelamin'nya ke dalam ass hole Sungmin secara paksa. Ia tak peduli suara teriakan melengking Sungmin yang kesakitan, ia tak peduli rasa kesat dan susah saat memasukkan his cock in ass hole Sungmin's. Ia tak peduli. Walau sekilas air berwarna merah bebercak di batang kelaminnya akibat gesekan kasarnya saat merasuk ke dalam diri Sungmin, ia tak peduli.

Otaknya bagai tak bekerja, dan jiwanya terasuki oleh setan bernama hawa nafsu. Hingga tak peduli lagi rintihan, air mata, umpatan dan perlawanan Sungmin, yang ada sekarang hanya bagaimana gejolak dirinya mereda.

Setiap perlawanan yang di berikan Sungmin di balas dengan tekanan kasar di ass hole'nya dan sebuah pukulan telak dari Kyuhyun di wajahnya.

Sungmin merasa terlecehkan, ia tak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini, tubuh bagian bawahnya di salah gunakan, dan tubuh bagian atasnya terasa sakit akibat pukulan demi pukulan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"**Kau senang, huh! Inikan yang kau inginkan!**" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan kalap, pinggulnya terus bergerak dengan gerakan cepat, dan cock'nya keluar masuk di ass hole Sungmin dengan gerakan menusuk.

Rasa sakit yang dirasa, dan rasa lelah dengan permainan kasar yang di berikan, tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun ternyata Sungmin pingsan. Tapi tetap, Kyuhyun tak menghentikan perlakuannya hingga ia puas.

.

.

.

"Ukh" lengguh Sungmin saat sadar, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya begitu sakit bagai terkoyak-koyak.

"Kau sudah sadar,huh?"

Di buka dan tutup matanya karena sinar yang lumayan terang masuk begitu saja ke retinanya.

"Ternyata kau begitu menikmatinya sampai pingsan ya"

Sindirian seseorang yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya, dan terpaan hembusan nafas menyadarkan pikirannya 100%.

"KAU!"

"Apa?"

"Sial! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak!"

Saat penolakan itu keluar, dengan kasar di tekan sekuatnya cock'nya yang masih ada di ass hole Sungmin, walau cock itu tak sekeras saat menegang, tapi karena rasa sakit masih tertinggal di cincin ass hole Sungmin, membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Lengguhan saat rasa sakit itu datang, dengan susah payah ia memejamkan matanya. "Sa, sakit"

Cibiran tercipta di wajah pucat Kyuhyun, dengan kasar di rengkut bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya.

"Tahukah kau, kalau aku mencintaimu?" Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. "Tahukah kau, kalau aku ingin memilikimu hanya untukku?" Dengan satu tekanan kuat, di tekan pinggulnya agar cock'nya masuk lebih dalam di ass hole Sungmin's.

"Tapi bagaimana membuatmu hanya menjadi milikku?" Lirih Kyuhyun, matanya sendu dan jarinya mengelus pipi Sungmin yang lebam.

"Tapi itu pertanyaanku dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya" seringai iblis tercipta menjadi garis senyum menakutkan di wajah Kyuhyun. "Dengan ini" di perlihatkan sebuah bungkusan hitam di hadapan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini memilih diam.

"Kau penasaran dengan inikan? Awalnya aku juga tak tahu apa ini, tapi ternyata" di buka bungkusan itu tanpa merubah posisinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit bungkusan itu terbuka menampakkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna putih susu.

"Ternyata ini adalah racun ular king kobra" tawa Kyuhyun mulai terdengar, "menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau cairan ini menyatu di tubuhmu?" Di main-mainkan botol itu menyelusuri wajah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin kalut.

"Apa yang ku inginkan? Pertanyaanmu sama dengan nenek itu"

"Hal yang ku inginkan adalah kau! Aku menginginkanmu walau dengan cara apapun! Dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu!" Ucap kasar Kyuhyun, satu tamparan keras di layangkan di pipi Sungmin yang memang sudah lebam. Dan tubuh bagian bawahnya juga ikut bekerja.

"Tapi bagaimana agar aku memilikimu?" Wajah Kyuhyun merengut.

Di putar-putar botol kecil yang ia pegang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminumnya? Dengan begitu kita bisa bersatu di dunia sana" binaran mata Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin.

"You Crazy!"

"Yes, I'm crazy! And that's because you!"

Di buka paksa botol kecil di tangannya dan meneguk isinya.

Sungmin meringis melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu" di sodorkan mulut botol ke bibir Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tolak.

Kyuhyun mencibir, dan dengan sisa tenaganya, di minum lagi sisa racun yang masih tersisa namun tak ia teguk. Di raih bibir Sungmin dengan paksa dan mengalirkan racun yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Aliran racun yang di tambah permainan lidah Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tak menelan racun itu.

"Akhirnya kau meminumnya juga" Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan mengecup sekali leher Sungmin dan mengelus hidungnya di leher itu, "dengan begini kau hanya milikku" di eratkan tautan tubuh mereka berdua.

Semakin erat namun seperkian detik kemudian pelukan itu melonggar dan tak bertenaga lagi.

Sebenarnya hal ini bisa jadi kesempatan buat Sungmin untuk bebas, tapi, tubuhnya sendiripun terbujur kaku, jiwanya semakin terenggut dari tubuh yang mulai mendingin.

Hingga tak perlu hitungan jari, kedua tubuh yang menyatu akhirnya tak bergerak sama sekali, tak ada tanda-tanda detak jantung dan tarikan nafas.

Tanda-tanda yang menyatakan keduanya, Mati.

.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
